Chacun sa lutte contre l'intolérance
by SelphiugniP
Summary: Parce qu'il n'est pas simple d'être la fille de celui qui a terrorisé le monde magique ... Quand la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps veut prouver qu'elle n'est pas son père ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Chacun sa lutte contre l'intolérance

Résumé : Parce qu'il n'est pas simple d'être la fille de celui qui a terrorisé le monde magique ... Quand la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps veut prouver qu'elle n'est pas son père ...

Année : Septième année d'Harry et Lilith.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, je me contente juste de l'emprunter à J.K Rowling pour le remanier à ma sauce. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça. Seule quelques personnages sont à moi, mon bébé (Lilith), sa mère, et une autre demoiselle qui apparaitra plus tard.

Pairings : A ce stade je ne les révélerais pas tous :p Sachez juste qu'il y a un Herm/Ron (pour faire original) et qu'Harry-chou n'est pas avec Ginny ... Je crois que c'est tout =)

Notes importantes : Dumbledore est vivant ! Oui m'sieurs, dames. Sevy-chou aussi ! Voldemort est mort et enterré. Effacez le tome 7 de vos mémoires et ... Je crois que c'est tout ! Il y a certainement des personnages OCC et des failles au niveau de la cohérence avec le roman, désolée d'avance ^^' Ah et je suis lente à écrire mais j'en suis déjà au chapitre deux alors ... Vous avez peut être une chance d'avoir un certain nombre de publication avant que la rentrée ne viennent m'empêcher d'écrire =)

Et surtout : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong> Il faut bien débuter quelque part …

Un cri résonna dans un manoir en Angleterre, puis un second, plus long, plus aigu. Allongée sur un lit, ses cheveux auburn collée au visage à cause de la sueur, une jeune femme semblait souffrir. Dans une position pouvant être jugée pour le moins gênante, un homme vêtu de noir lui adressait des mots encourageant. Elle accouchait chez elle, cachée de tous sauf de lui. Son soutient, Severus. Un dernier cri et enfin, un autre, plus aigu, et des pleurs. La chair de sa chair venait de naître. Et alors que l'homme la tenait dans ses bras, elle éprouva une tendresse sans faille pour les deux anges de sa vie. Et alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner sa fille, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa. Puis alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits, elle lui sourit et prit la parole d'une voix éraillée par les cris et la fatigue. **«** _Elle s'appellera Lilith. Et je voudrais que tu sois son père …_ **»**

'-o-`

Il les avait retrouvés. Elle ne savait pas comment mais c'était le cas. Il était au courant qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle avait donné naissance à leur enfant. Regardant intensément sa fille, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'elle agisse comme il était prévu qu'elle le fasse. Se jetant dans les bras de sa mère avec un sanglot, la demoiselle lui promis qu'elle ferait comme elle le souhaitait. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se redressa et pris un regard froid. Ainsi, vêtue dans une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir les teintes carmines des ses iris, la peau pâle et l'air dénuée d'émotion qui ne soit pas la haine, on aurait dit son père tout craché. Ses longs cheveux volèrent lorsqu'Il ouvrit la porte. Dos à celle-ci, faisant mine de ne pas savoir qu'Il était là, elle prononça envers sa mère une litanie de mot blessant avant de lever sa baguette. Un rayon vert en sortit et la femme s'effondra sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Un rire suraigu s'éleva dans la pièce et la jeune fille frissonna. Les mois à venir allaient être longs et difficiles.

'-o-`

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre une silhouette grande et élancée. Les regards se tournèrent vers la demoiselle qui venait de faire son entrée alors que celle-ci affichait un sourire en coin, visiblement très satisfaite de son effet. S'avançant vers la table des professeurs, elle prit une démarche fière et élégante alors que des murmures s'élevaient autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une parfaite inconnue s'introduire dans la Grande Salle, sans même avoir l'air gêné. A vrai dire, les élèves se demandaient même pourquoi les professeurs n'avait pas réagis, eux pourtant si prompt d'habitude. Mais le directeur de Poudlard semblait tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme rejoindre le tabouret où les premières années avaient été repartis il y a peu. Elle se posa dessus, dos droit et jambes croisés alors que deux yeux émeraude n'avaient cessé de l'observer depuis son entrée, la scrutant d'un air inquiet. Fermant les yeux alors qu'on posait le choixpeau sur sa tête, elle pâlit un peu avant d'hocher la tête, comme pour donner son accord. Alors la déchirure s'ouvrit et la relique cria le nom d'une des quatre maisons, tandis que les oreilles du Vainqueur bourdonnaient. Il connaissait ces traits. Il savait pertinemment à qui Elle ressemblait. Et le fait qu'elle rejoigne Serpentard l'effrayait. Il jeta un regard apeuré au directeur qui lui sourit d'un air calme en échange … Que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette mascarade.

* * *

><p>C'est court ? Je sais.<p>

C'est moche ? Je sais.

Vous aimez ? J'en sais rien ! Alors dites le moi donc bande de cruchons 3 (c'est affectif mes amours :D). Je prends toutes les reviews, les gentilles, les méchantes, les constructives, les pas constructives _y tutti quanti_. Alors faites vous plaisir :p

Au plaisir de vous revoir ~


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Chacun sa lutte contre l'intolérance

Résumé : Parce qu'il n'est pas simple d'être la fille de celui qui a terrorisé le monde magique ... Quand la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps veut prouver qu'elle n'est pas son père ...

Année : Septième année d'Harry et Lilith.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, je me contente juste de l'emprunter à J.K Rowling pour le remanier à ma sauce. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça. Seule quelques personnages sont à moi, mon bébé (Lilith), sa mère, et une autre demoiselle qui apparaitra plus tard.

Pairings : A ce stade je ne les révélerais pas tous :p Sachez juste qu'il y a un Herm/Ron (pour faire original) et qu'Harry-chou n'est pas avec Ginny ... Je crois que c'est tout =)

Notes importantes : Merci d'être là pour le chapitre 1 :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci aussi à Brassmelon pour sa review et à Pacifica-hime pour être devenu ma bêta =D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Depuis deux jours, une jeune femme tournait littéralement en rond dans sa chambre. Tellement que l'homme qui lui servait de père se demandait comme il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas encore tracé un chemin dans le parquet à force d'usure. Il entendait le bruit des talons de la jeune femme qui claquaient contre le sol froid et soupirait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait bien tenté d'aller la voir mais avait été reçu avec des cris et un oreiller lancé rageusement de l'autre bout de la pièce et qu'il n'avait évité que parce qu'il avait d'excellents réflexes. C'est qu'elle savait viser la petite.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par s'asseoir brutalement sur son lit, faisant grincer celui-ci.

L'homme en noir entrouvrit prudemment la porte avant d'entrer en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son arrivée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Il passa une main dans les longues mèches ébènes et attendit qu'elle se mette à parler. Sa voix, pourtant si ferme quand elle le voulait, ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille timide.

**«** _J'ai peur Sev_ **»**

Il sourit doucement, ne cessant pas le mouvement de sa main. Lilith paraissait aux yeux de tous une jeune femme forte et avec du caractère. Et pourtant, elle restait une enfant qui avait vieilli trop vite. La vie n'avais pas été simple pour ce petit bout de femme, à commencer par ses liens de parenté. Raison pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait. Et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

**«** _Ça ne changera rien de rester dans ta chambre à faire les cents pas ma belle, et tu le sais. Ce sera peut-être difficile mais tu y parviendras, comme toujours. Tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant tout de même? Pas après tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent!_ **»**

Elle se releva brutalement, l'air outrée, le fixant de ses iris marron tirant sur le rouge. Il se retint de sourire en voyant que ses mots avaient fait mouche. Il la connaissait décidément trop bien. Ce qui était normal après tout...

**«** _Bien sur que non je ne laisserai pas tomber! Et je ferai voir au monde entier que je ne suis pas comme Lui!_ **»**

Les mains sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux noir lui tombant au creux des reins et le regard enflammé, elle avait l'attitude exacte de sa mère, ce qui fit sourire Severus qui le lui fit remarquer. Elle arbora à son tour un sourire tendre et replaça ses bras le long de son corps. Son père adoptif se leva à ce moment-là, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui tandis que Lilith soupirai brièvement. Severus avait raison, elle se laissait aller. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle fera taire les stupides rumeurs qui courraient sur son compte...

Elle rejeta ses cheveux d'un geste négligeant et sortit une valise de sous le lit. Ouvrant son placard, elle se mordilla la lèvre d'un air indécis. Alors, qu'emporterait-elle à Poudlard?

'-o-'

Elle transplana avec Severus jusqu'à l'enceinte du château. C'était incroyable ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette sensation qui accompagnait le déplacement. L'impression d'être tirée brutalement d'un endroit à l'autre. Brr...

Elle épousseta rapidement sa robe de sorcière et sa cape, puis glissa le capuchon de cette dernière sur ses cheveux. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et suivi son père, tenant de cacher son visage des probables occupants de Poudlard. Oh, avant la rentrée il n'y avait surement pas grand monde hormis quelques professeurs mais ce n'était pas une raison. Les adultes n'étaient pas plus tolérants que les enfants, au contraire. Et puis le corps professoral n'était pas obligé de savoir que c'était Severus qui s'occupait d'elle. Le vieux fou était déjà au courant et c'était très largement suffisant aux yeux de la brune qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la côté totalement infantile du directeur.

Elle soupira brièvement et continua à marcher, guidée par les mouvements de cape du professeur de potion. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui évita l'invention d'excuses plus ou moins valables pour justifier la présence d'une jeune femme encapuchonnée suivant le misanthrope Severus Snape. Il ouvrit la porte des cachots avant de la conduire dans ses appartements. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape sans cacher son soulagement, la jetant négligemment sur le canapé vert bouteille. Elle passa sa main dans ses mèches couleur d'ébène et tourna son regard vers l'homme qui avait à peine bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

**«** _Et ben, c'est pas super joyeux ici! Tu as peur qu'un de tes élèves n'y pénètre et voit que tu n'es pas aussi austère que tu veux bien le laisser croire?_ **»**

Elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur signé Serpentard tandis qu'il secouait la tête, l'air dépité.

**«** _Ou alors j'ai juste envie d'avoir des appartements reposant et pas une pièce aussi sur-décorée que celles laissées entre les mains d'une certaine demoiselle?_ **»**

Sourire en coin, il la regarda agiter la main comme si elle chassait ses paroles de ce simple geste. Elle se détourna, la tête haute, le port altier, l'air d'une reine blessée dans son honneur. Il retint à grand peine un éclat de rire qu'elle était la seule à savoir déclencher tandis qu'elle ouvrait une porte au hasard, s'engouffrant dans la pièce. S'adossant à l'entrée, elle pouffa de rire devant le cinéma qu'elle venait de faire à son père adoptif. Décidément, ils étaient irrécupérable, l'un comme l'autre. Mais le fait de s'amuser un peu l'avait détournée pour quelques minutes des probables problèmes qu'elle rencontrerai cette année et qui qui lui embrumaient l'esprit. A croire qu'un détraqueur la suivait de près et ne lui laissait que ces pensées, effaçant toutes celles qui pourraient lui remonter le moral.

Elle se morigéna d'être toujours aussi pessimiste et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Les murs blancs cassé, un lit simple avec des draps d'un vert purement Serpentard, peu de meubles et pas de décoration. Elle était tombée dans la pièce où dormait Sev', pas d'autre possibilité. Elle sourit doucement et commença à visiter, curieuse comme une enfant. Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'un petit guéridon posé sur le lit et en sortit un livre de potion, qu'elle posa en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. On ne le changerait pas. Puis, alors qu'elle attraper une sorte de médaillon argenté, l'homme entra dans la pièce brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

**«** _Et bien mademoiselle, on fouille sans permission dans les affaires de son père?_** »**

Elle lui tira la langue de façon très mature et reposa le livre avant de tout refermer.

**«**_ Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant de toute façon._ **»**

Il lui sourit légèrement et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle et ils se rendirent de nouveau au salon. Il faisait jour dehors, ce qui n'était pas étonnant sachant qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux dans les environs de neuf heures, mais la lumière du jour ne semblait pas pénétrer dans les cachots, ceux-ci n'étant éclairé que par des bougies. Heureusement, le professeur de potion semblait en avoir mis un nombre assez impressionnant, ce qui permettait d'y voir tout à fait clair.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Il grimaça, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait s'asseoir, ce qui avait fait dire à Lilith qu'il souffrait à la place du canapé qui n'était pas capable de le faire. Puis elle le regarda. Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant que la voix profonde du professeur ne le rompe.

**«** _Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme ça Lil', tu as encore le reste de la journée pour te préparer à la rentrée. Et puis, les élèves ne te feront rien dans la Grande Salle. Même cet imbécile-né de Potter n'oserait pas t'attaquer sous les yeux du directeur. Magiquement comme verbalement. Et pour ce qui est du dortoir, si tu as un problème, vient me voir._ **»**

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé mais il n'insista pas. Elle savait se débrouiller après tout, elle avait déjà vécu bien pire que ça...

'-o-'

Lilith passa donc son après-midi à visiter le château qui lui était totalement inconnu. N'étant jamais sortie du manoir des Snape avant qu'Il ne vienne dans le but de tuer sa mère, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'école sorcière la plus réputée. A vrai dire, elle n'avait juste jamais mis les pieds dans une école. Sa mère et Severus s'étaient chargés de son apprentissage de la magie, se servant de la leur pour cacher les traces de l'utilisation de la sienne. Elle n'était pas plus douée que n'importe qui, n'avait pas le potentiel magique de son père biologique mais elle se débrouillait relativement bien. Et puis, elle compensait avec potions qu'elle préparait avec succès après des heures passées à observer le meilleur maître des potions...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et se cacha derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque où elle avait élue domicile. Elle soupira de soulagement en apercevant une robe de sorcière qu'elle connaissait mieux que tout et sortie d'un pas nonchalant.

**«** _C'est l'heure?_ **»**

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et elle prit un air blasé avant de le suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs de Serpentard qu'elle avait visité plus tôt. L'endroit était relativement froid et austère, mais elle l'aimait bien. A vrai dire, le fait de poser ses affaires ici était un peu prétentieux: elle pourrait très bien se retrouver ailleurs, mais ayant vécu avec un Serpentard et étant la fille d'un autre, et pas des moindres, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aient vu juste dans leurs pronostiques.

Avant de la laisser en tête à tête avec sa valise pour se préparer, Severus passa affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux, puis il quitta la pièce. Elle soupira de nouveau et sortit une robe scolaire et l'uniforme de Poudlard, pour l'instant vierge de toute marque d'appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons. Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, se changea et attacha rapidement ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et quitta le dortoir, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Au moment où elle arriva devant la prote, elle savait pertinemment que la répartition des premières années aurait déjà eue lieu. Elle savait également que son entrée serait fracassante, aussi bien pour son retard que pour sa ressemblance avec une personne haï de tous. Se redressant, la tête haute, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et observa les regards qui se tournèrent d'un coup vers elle.

Voir tous ces regards ébahis l'amusa légèrement et elle laissa paraître un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle avançait entre les tables des élèves, le port altier, le regard fier. Elle refusait de se laisser intimider par des personnes qui la jugeraient sans la connaître. Et surtout pas par ce regard émeraude plein de haine qui la suivait depuis son entrée. Potter. Dire qu'il était censé être un gentil Griffondors! Dès son apparition elle avait sentit toute la tension qui existerai entre eux.

Rejoignant enfin le tabouret près du quel était posté le professeur McGonagall, elle s'installa dessus et attendit qu'on pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Dès qu'il fut sur elle, une voix résonna dans sa tête, s'adressant à la jeune femme.

***Et bien, qui voilà donc! Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de vous répartir un jour Mademoiselle Jedusor***

Elle pâlit lorsqu'il la nomma ainsi, ne supportant pas qu'on l'apparente à Lui.

***Mademoiselle Prince mon cher choixpeau***

***Bien sur ma chère, suis-je sot. Alors...Une grande ambition, une envie de prouver à tous ce que vous valez, de la fierté et de la ruse... Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous lie à Lui par la maison que je vais choisir?***

Elle fit une grimace mais ne rechigna pas. Elle savait qu'elle irait là-bas, même si ça faisait un peu plus penser aux autres qu'elle Lui ressemblait. Leur désillusion en serait encore plus grande après tout. Finalement, le choixpeau ouvrit ce que l'on pourrait appeler une bouche.

**«**_ Serpentard!_ **»**

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents, sous les applaudissements réservés des élèves. Balayant la table du regard, elle aperçu des yeux orages et une chevelure blonde qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle s'approcha de lui et pris la parole d'une voix froide.

**«** _Je peux?_ **»**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un sourcil relevé comme preuve de son interrogation. Elle prit un air blasé, comme si elle était désespérée par le temps qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre une simple question et il s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.

**«** _-Lilith Prince, enchantée_

_-Draco Malfoy._

_-J'ai effectivement entendu parler de toi._ **»**

Cette discussion était stupide. Ils se connaissaient après tout, l'héritier Malfoy ayant rejoint les rangs du mage noir en même temps qu'elle. Pour des raisons différentes certes, mais ils se connaissaient donc déjà de vu. Ils auraient pu sympathiser mais la brune avait refusé de se lier à qui que ce soit pendant cette période de sa vie. Trop compliqué à gérer. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir discuté avec son père des différents mangemorts, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au blond.

Elle ignora les regards qui pesèrent sur elle toute la soirée et ne quitta pas son masque de froideur qu'une fois à l'abri des baldaquins vers brodés d'argent de son lit. Elle jeta un sort de silence, un autre pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et se glissa sous ses draps. L'année risquait d'être longue si elle se déroulait comme cette rentrée...

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin =) Un commentaire à faire ? N'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques :D<p> 


End file.
